


Почему это должно меня волновать?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, John is Clueless, John is not cluless in general, Johnlock Roulette, Just cluless that a homophobe is hating on them, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock messing with a homophobe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Майкрофт отправляет Шерлока и Джона во Флориду поработать на месте ради одного расследования. Они должны вылететь туда незамедлительно, но первый класс полностью забронирован. Их сосед в самолёте − гомофоб, поэтому Шерлок решает немного позабавиться за его счёт.





	Почему это должно меня волновать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Would It Bother Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666570) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



Полёт во Флориду был долгим и ужасным. За такой короткий срок сборов у Майкрофта не получилось забронировать места в первом классе, и им пришлось довольствоваться вторым. Мало того, прямого рейса до северо-западной Флориды не существовало, поэтому им ещё предстояла пересадка в Атланте.

У Шерлока было место у окна, а Джон сидел рядом с ним. Слева от Джона занимал место тучный американский бизнесмен, от которого сильно пахло джином. В какой-то момент он поднял подлокотник и втиснулся в пространство Джона. Самолёт был полон, ни одного пустого места. Экипаж выглядел измотанным и рассеянным, а во втором классе было жарко и душно. Джон прижался к Шерлоку, чтобы отодвинуться от потного бизнесмена.

Шерлок, слишком высокий для ничтожно малого пространства для ног, всё же проникся развернувшейся перед ним картиной страданий и прислонился к стене салона самолёта. Он подключил наушники к своему телефону, как только самолёт начал взлёт, и добавил громкость, чтобы музыка заглушила шум разговоров. _The Academy by Request_ , музыкальный альбом, выпущенный оркестром _Academy of Saint Martin In The Fields_ , основанным сэром Невиллом Марринером*; компиляция некоторых его любимых классических пьес, безупречно сыгранных одним из самых прекрасных камерных оркестров в мире.

Джон тоже подключил наушники к своему телефону и достал книгу.

− Что ты слушаешь? − спросил Шерлок.

− Новый релиз от Foo Fighters... Sonic Highways, − ответил Джон.

− Ммм, − промычал Шерлок, делая вид, что понял, о чём говорил Джон.

− Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём я говорю, не так ли? − усмехнулся Джон.

− Не понимаю, о чём ты, − ответил Шерлок. − Собираюсь попытаться поспать. Спокойной ночи.

− Хочешь таблетку Бенадрила**? Она поможет.

− Не надо, я устал. Я не думаю, что она мне понадобится. − Шерлок зевнул кристально честным зевком. Он хотел бы вытянуть ноги, но об этом не могло быть и речи в его теперешнем положении.

Джон нежно улыбнулся:

− Хорошо, они находятся в переднем кармане моей сумки под сиденьем. Если ты не сможешь заснуть, просто достань их. − Джон закрыл глаза и положил голову на плечо Шерлока. Книга так и осталась закрытой на его коленях.

Шерлок наблюдал за тем, что происходит в салоне, через полузакрытые веки. Он считал авиаперелёты утомительными − слишком много людей, слишком много шума. А второй класс был его собственным особым кругом ада. Но музыка, затопляющая его чувства, помогала. Он обратил внимание на грузного мужчину рядом с Джоном. _В Лондоне в течение пяти дней − деловая поездка − не заключил сделку – боится, что будет уволен − несколько изматывающих телефонных разговоров с боссом − счастлив, что возвращается в Индиану к жене и детям − особенно к кулинарии жены − два ребёнка, мальчик 9 лет и девочка 7 лет − не знает, что у жены интрижка с дантистом детей − нет, с ортодонтом детей. (Глупые американцы, одержимые ровными детскими зубами). Так, что ещё... Не выявленная язва желудка, обострившаяся из-за неудавшейся коммерческой сделки и слишком большого количества жареной еды и алкоголя − слабый свод стопы, нуждается в ортопедической обуви, чтобы исправить косолапость − боль в бёдрах, вызванная косолапостью._

Шерлок вздохнул, задавшись вопросом, должен ли он сказать этому мужчине, что простые вставки в его обувь избавили бы его от боли в бёдрах. А потом он заметил, как мужчина, поджав губы, отстранился, стараясь ни плечом, ни рукой, ни ногой не касаться Джона; на его пухлом лице было выражение _боже−мой, они−же−геи_. _Чёрт возьми, страдай от своей боли в бедре, идиот. Я надеюсь, что тебе понадобится замена тазобедренного сустава, прежде чем тебе стукнет пятьдесят лет._

Шерлок попытался расслабиться. Он сосредоточился на тепле, уютном весе головы Джона на плече и слабом травяном запахе шампуня в его волосах. Он уронил голову, слегка потеревшись о макушку Джона щекой.

Джон глубоко спал; он принял таблетку Бенадрила по пути в аэропорт, чтобы обеспечить себе гарантию, что проспит все девять часов полёта. 

Шерлок посмотрел краем глаза на американца и отметил, что его _боже−мой, они−же−геи_ выражение превратилось в полноценное отвращение. Только для того, чтобы его усугубить, Шерлок повернул голову и поцеловал Джона в макушку. А потом он сжал расслабленную руку Джона, переплетя их пальцы. Джон рефлекторно сжал пальцы вокруг пальцев Шерлока; эта привычка не покидала его даже во сне.

Мужчина отвернулся, отвращение сквозило в каждой линии его фигуры. Шерлок ухмыльнулся. _Я надеюсь, что у тебя будет сердечный приступ в пятьдесят, придурок. Продолжай употреблять жареные продукты, и направишься прямо к нему._

 

Шерлок резко проснулся, когда стюардесса объявила о подлёте к международному аэропорту Hartsfield-Jackson в Атланте. Он нежно погладил Джона по щеке, чтобы разбудить его.

Джон сонно моргнул, всё ещё находясь под влиянием антигистамина. 

− Джон, мы приземляемся в Атланте. Мы должны сделать пересадку на другой самолёт, − напомнил Шерлок. Он заметил, что их сосед, впившись в них взглядом, делает вид, что достаёт ручную кладь из-под сиденья перед собой. _Узколобый придурок_. 

Прикоснувшись к подбородку Джона, Шерлок приподнял его голову и прижался долгим, влажным и довольно демонстративным поцелуем к его губам.

− Ммм... Шерлок, всё в порядке, я проснулся, − пробормотал Джон. Продолжая целовать Джона, Шерлок бросил взгляд на американца и увидел, что от возмущения был на грани обморока. Только тогда он отстранился от Джона. А потом подмигнул американцу и усмехнулся.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Академия Святого Мартина в полях (англ. Academy of St. Martin in the Fields) — английский камерный оркестр.

Коллектив был основан в Лондоне Невиллом Марринером, собравшим многих заметных лондонских музыкантов. Название происходит от церкви Святого Мартина-в-полях, находящейся на Трафальгарской площади, в которой 13 ноября 1959 года оркестр провёл свой первый концерт. Первоначально выступления в церкви Св. Мартина осуществлялись небольшой труппой музыкантов на струнных инструментах, без дирижёра. Они сыграли ключевую роль в возрождении музыки эпохи барокко в Англии. С тех пор оркестр расширился, в его состав вошли духовые, но его размер может варьироваться в зависимости от исполняемого репертуара, который чрезвычайно широк и простирается от барокко до произведений современных композиторов.

** − Бенадрил − антигистамин. Антигистаминные препараты оказывают умеренное влияние на центральную нервную систему, подавляя симптомы укачивания за счет сочетания седативного действия с эффектами, присущими холинолитикам. Антигистаминные препараты блокируют передачу нервных импульсов в вестибулярный аппарат, которые осуществляются при помощи вторичного медиатора − гистамина.


End file.
